Witty In Pink
by SKINNYJEANGLAMAZON
Summary: When Massie decides to throw a BOCD Valentine's Day Bash on the school grounds, how fancy and decadent will it become? Everyone loves Massie... right? Or will the alpha of the PC have no hearts this year? R&R! All the PC's POV, mostly Massie's
1. Introducing the BOCD VIPs

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Friday, February 2****nd**

Massie Block was sitting at her desk in front of her new iMac G5. Alicia and Dylan had bought it for her for Christmas and instant messages were flying back and forth between the Pretty Committee.

**Massiekur: **Hey A. Hold on, I'm going to add K&D and Claire.

**Holagurrl:** Heyy Mass! Kay.

Massie clicked the plus sign icon in the corner of the gray iChat window. She clicked on Dylan, Kristen and Claire's screenames.

**Massiekur: **K, D, and C, you there?

_Bigredhead has joined the chat_

**Bigredhead:** D es aquí

**Massiekur:** Kristen? Kuh-laire?

_Sexysportsbabe has joined the chat_

_ClaireBear has joined the chat_

**Sexysportsbabe:** I'm here, guys.

**Holagurrl: **Heyy. So wait where's Claire? It said she entered the chat…

**ClaireBear:** Sorry, my computer froze again, LOL.

**Massiekur: **LOL x2. So anyway I have a little announcment to make.

**Bigredhead: **Splain.

**Holagurrl: **Dyl, it's _Spain_ not "Splain."

**Sexysportsbabe: **What's Splain… it's not on my vocab list. Should I add it? BTW Dylan since when have you learned Spanish.. I saw you wrote "D es aquí"

**ClaireBear: **Wait Massie, what were you saying?

**Massiekur: **Thanks, Claire. Now will the rest of you stawp talking about Splain and vocabulary so I can tell you the big news…?

**Bigredhead: **Sorry Mass… but anyway 'Splain is shorthand for EXPLAIN. Duh!

**Sexysportsbabe: **Uhhh.. okay.

**Holagurrl: **Mass?

**Massiekur: **What…

**Holagurrl: **The gossip?

**Bigredhead:** ¡Si!

**Sexysportsbabe: **See, what's with the Spanish??

**Massiekur:** Anyway, the big news is that the Pretty Committee is hosting a BOCD Valentine's Day party in two weeks!

**Holagurrl: **We only have two weeks to plan this?

**Bigredhead: **I wanted to get started on my diet.

**Sexysportsbabe:** I've got 2 history papers coming up.

**ClaireBear:** Guys? We thought you'd like this idea. But since you ahb-viously don't, Massie and I will plan this ourselves, just like the Halloween Party.

Massie grinned. Finally Claire started using her terms, and she was backing her up on this. It's what a true alpha would do: if somebody doesn't like what you do, you have to make them like it.


	2. True Alpha Spirit

**DISCLAIMER: **All of the _Clique_ characters are Lisi Harrison's idea. Witty in Pink is my concept. Note: Witty in Pink is a spin-off of the title, Pretty in Pink, as all the others are spin-offs of movies or phrases .

**The Block Estate**

**GLU Headquarters**

Sunday, February 4t 

**10:32 AM**

Massie closed her eyes and sank deeper into the hot tub. It was a cool Sunday morning and she hadn't had the best sleep last night. Just as she was going to nod off, she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Massie called drowsily. The barn door opened and Claire Lyons walked into the dry section of the renovated barn-turned-gym.

"Mass?" Claire peeked her head around the frosted glass door.

"Over here." Claire turned and saw Massie soaking in the Jacuzzi.

"Oh, hey!" She sat down next to the tub on the plush carpeted floor. "How weird was it last night with Alicia, Kristen and Dylan? Like how they didn't want to plan the Valentine's Day party."

"Whatevs. They'll be jealous once they see the fun we're having planning it." On cue, Massie's iPhone began to ring. _Yap, yap, yap. Yap, yap, yap._ Alicia Rivera calling… Massie picked it up and tapped a button with her dry hand.

"I'm putting it on speaker, so you aren't here, 'kay?" Massie looked at Claire.

"'Kay," she whispered in reply.

"Hullo," Massie sounded bored.

"Uh, hey Mass." Alicia's voice quivered. "You know the BOCD Valentine's Party we're planning?"

"Am I a video game?" Claire saw a grin spread across Massie's face, which was a telltale sign of one of her signature disses.

"Wait, what? No…" Alicia sounded genuinely confused.

"Then why are you trying to play me?" Massie and Claire busted out laughing.

"Kuh-laire?" Alicia's voice cut sharply into the air. Claire covered her mouth to keep from giggling. _Oops,_ she mouthed.

"Last time I checked, you didn't want to plan the party. Neither did K and D." Massie smirked.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really want to throw the party with you guys." Alicia paused. "And I think Kristen and Dylan do, too. Right?" Massie contemplated the thought of just her and Claire planning the party. _How bad would it look if just us two did this, and nawt the whole PC?_

"Done, done," Massie nudged Claire who seemed to be oblivious to the whole exchange.

"DONE!" Claire sat up with a jolt. "Oops, I mean _and_ done." The three girls giggled.

"So are you going to call Landon tonight?" Alicia asked. "Dorsey, I mean. She did the Halloweenie thing, right?"

"I dunno, I kinda want to work with Effie. She did such a good job with Overflow. Maybe the two of them could team up… Landon could to the planning, and Effie could do design."

"I'm sure Effie and Landon would hit it off." Claire snickered.

"Point." Alicia laughed.

"So Effie or Landon?" Massie wanted to make an appointment ay-sap.

"I say Landon. She's a party expert," Claire piped in.

"Wow, Kuh-laire, you seem to really know your stuff." Alicia smirked. Claire blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"'Kay, well, we gotta go, so we'll talk you laytah!" In true alpha spirit, Massie didn't even wait for Alicia to say good-bye.


	3. The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: ** See Chapter two, _True Alpha Spirit._

**BOCD**

**NEW GREEN CAFÉ**

**Tuesday, February 6th, 2008**

**12:13 A.M.**

**  
**"I am luhv-ing this new café," Dylan said as she plopped a veggie-burger on her recyclable green lunch tray. "Everything's sooo healty. It'll totally help me stick to my Earth Diet." She looked up at Alicia.

"I'm totally with you on that one, Dyl. The fresh mozzarella pizza is ah-mazing." Alicia smiled.

_"Will Alicia Rivera please report to the BOCD Radio Booth A.S.A.P.?" _Principal Burns's assistant's pinched voice streamed through the PA System speakers.

"Ehmagawd, that's me!" Alicia squealed.

"You know the plan, right?" Dylan asked. She ran her fingers nervously through her straightened, hip-length red hair.

"Yup." Alicia looked at her friend and smiled flawlessly. "Look, here come Massie, Kristen and Kuh-laire. Tell them that I'm on my way to the booth, 'kay?"  
"Done, done, and…" Dylan expected Alicia to say "done," too.

"Done. Hasta la vista!" She hurried away and exited the BOCD Green Café. Dylan waved good-bye to Alicia. _I hope this is going to work,_ Dylan thought.

"Heyy!" She turned around to face Massie, Claire and Kristen's grinning faces.

"Hey, so Alicia just left. This is going to be sooo fan-tah-stic." Dylan replied.

"I know, right? Once Alicia announces the BOCD Pretty in Pink party, the Pretty Committee will be on top faster than Lauren Conrad got fired from _Teen Vogue._" A grin slid across Massie's face. Her work was _almost_ done.


	4. Rising to the Top

**DISCLAIMER: ** See Chapter two, _True Alpha Spirit._

**BOCD**

**THE RADIO BOOTH**

**Tuesday, February 6th, 2008**

**12:20 A.M.**

Alicia glanced down the empty hallway before opening the lock to the BOCD Radio Booth. It was like her own secret spot, that was only hers and not Massie's and the rest of the Pretty Committee's. She yanked open the door and stepped inside the musky room. Slipping on the headphones, she pressed a green button until the "ON AIR" panel lit up before her. The AV guy gave her the thumbs up.

"What's up, BOCD? This is Alicia Rivera with the lunchtime news brief. Some of you may already know that Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Claire Lyons and myself are throwing a BOCD Pretty in Pink Valentine's Day Party on a secret spot on campus. Location—or should I say _locations_—will be revealed soon. Stop by Laura Bennett's office to get tickets ay-sap! This has been Alicia Rivera for BOCD News, saying I heart you!" She finished her announcement and was satisfied by the usual amount of applause.

Alicia hurried out of the booth and back into the Green Café, and greeted her friends at the RESERVED FOR THE PRETTY COMMITTEEtable.

"Ah-mazing. Total props." Kristen lifted her fork and took a bit of her Caesar salad.

"Thanks, K." Alicia smiled with gratitude.

"Oh yeah, defff." Dyl gushed.

"I thought it was really good. Totally gave the word out about the PIP." Claire added.

"Peeeee-pee," Dylan burped.

"PP. You know, like Pretty in Pink."

"Massie?" Alicia awaited Massie's approval on her broadcast.

"Ah-proved. Nice work, Leesh." Massie half-smiled. "Anyway, we need to make a date for Landon. She said that Wednesday or Friday would work, but she's leaning on Friday." Massie's eyes never left the screen of her iPhone, and she was tapping away with her French-manicured finger.

"I can do Friday," Claire said. "I have to babysit Todd on Wednesday night. Hopefully that'll end soon, I mean he's eleven. Seriously."

"Yeah, totes. I can do Friday, def." Alicia whipped out her iPhone and started to press some of the touch-screen buttons.

"Same," Dylan added.

"My mom's making me study for the Geo. Midterm this whole week, but usually she lets me skip a day. I can do it but I might need to leave early."

"Uch, your parents can be soooo annoying." Massie rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault," Kristen muttered. She looked down at her salad.

Massie's tone softened. "I know, I know. But still." She saw Kristen's face light up. "'Kay so I'm setting the T&D for Friday the 9th at 3:45 sharp."

"Done," Alicia said.

"Done," Dylan added.

"Done!" Claire blurted.

"Done," Kristen sighed.

"And done." Massie finished. The girls pushed back their trays and stood. The PC was rising to the top—maybe slowly, but definitely surely.


	5. Claire et Cam, Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: **See _True Alpha Spirit._ Wanna see the Pretty in Pink ticket? PM me. D I couldn't get it up here.

**BOCD**

**LAURA BENNETT'S OFFICE**

**Tuesday, February 6th**

**2:17 P.M.**

Claire Lyons picked a cuticle at her thumbnail. It was 3 minutes until BOCD Students were allowed to buy tickets to the Pretty in Pink party. _The ticket _is _pretty cute, _she thought. Claire was waiting in the office of Laura Bennett, the Events Director at BOCD. Massie had already spoken to Laura about the details of the event and the meeting with Landon was scheduled for the 9th.

"Hey, Claire!" someone shouted. "Claire!" She turned around to face Cam Fisher standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Cam," Claire didn't smile. He was probably just here to buy a ticket. But she remembered the text…

"How much are the tickets?" Cam asked.

"Um, fifteen dollars." Claire replied. She opened the pink box that held the tickets and handed him one. It was pink and had a white plate on it, with black and pink script explaining the party details.

"Wow, fancyyy," Cam smiled.

"Yeah." Claire smiled back.


End file.
